Phoenix Factor
by Antoinettesmith
Summary: Can you keep a secret? Good because this secret, your life depends on this secret.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHello, hello, hello! You guys may be wondering about chapter five's ending. Well it wasn't Baby Doll becuase she is mute! It was Charis, it just looked cooler like that. Sorry. Anyway, hopefully ya'll enjoy this chapter! I'm having heaps of fun writing this story, hope you like reading it :D br /Don't forget to vote/follow/comment if you like it, I do take in what people say about my work, plus it helps heaps knowing what your readers want! /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emxoxo/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBaby Doll/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em- /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you get it?" Kasey asked, once Baby Doll had shut the door behind her. Baby Doll took out the lighter and smiled at the girls. The others all cheered and clapped their hands excitedly. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, now that we have the lighter. We need to make a plan. On how we're going to leave and what's going to be needed," Sally announced patting her bed for the girls to sit on. "Baby bring the chalk board," she added. Baby Doll nodded and pulled out the board from behind her pillow. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well firstly, we'll need a map. This house is huge and the only way to know the exists is via the map," Milo said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There's one up in Liam's room. He keeps it under his bed," Sally agreed nodding her head. The other girls looked at her raising their eyebrows. Sally blushed before shaking her head, "I had to clean his room. I do it every month. I can get it by next week." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Baby right down map," Kasey said nudging Baby Doll. Baby Doll nodded and wrote down 'emmap' /emin the most neatest handwriting she could muster. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Guns. We need to protect ourselves one way or another don't we? Charis has wardrobe's full of them in his room-," Sally began. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Woah! We aren't out to kill anyone," Kasey interrupted. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But we need to protect ourselves!" Sally argued. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""From what? Charis, that boy has the brain capacity of a pea," Kasey huffed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's right Kasey. They are more powerful then us. Baby can you get us the guns?" Amy asked, not even waiting for an open mouthed Kasey's response. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't you think that's asking a bit much of her?" Milo frowned. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well would you like to get them," snapped Sally heat rushing to her cheeks once again. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes actually I can get them. If Charis is out of the room I can put them into my laundry tray and bring them into this room," Milo remarked smirking. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay so equipment sorted. Lighter done, map in progress," Amy said as Baby Doll took the notes down. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What if we get caught?" Kasey asked, once again doubting the girls. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kasey, nobody's forcing you to be in on the plan. If you fuck this up for us, I will kill you," Milo snapped moving over to her own bed. Kasey sighed and moved to her own bed, as did Amy and Baby Doll. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once they were all tucked into bed, Sally switched off the light, which was nearest to her. "Good night guys," she whispered once the room was dark. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want Standford girls, not Lennox. Oh and get those things that burst in the sky." It had been three days since the girls had come up with the plan. Baby Doll, Charis, Liam, Michael and Daniel were all sitting around Charis' room. Ever since they had come in, the room had been engulfed in smoke due to their heavy smoking. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fireworks sir?" Daniel frowned. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah those," Charis agreed clicking his fingers. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Pardon me for asking, but what exactly is this for?" Liam asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The mayor. He wants see that I've been doing a good job of running this place," Charis shrugged. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Will that be all sir?" Daniel coughed waving the smoke out of his face. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Charis nodded his attention adverting towards the fireplace that had been silently crackling. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""God he creeps me out," Liam whispered shuddering. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So what're you gonna do about the-uh problem anyways?" Michael asked scratching the back of his head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What problem?" Charis asked raising an eyebrow. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You didn't tell him?" Michael snarled snapping his head towards Liam. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Slipped my mind," Liam said smirking. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tell me what!?" Charis shouted. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Some factors are angry with us-," /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How many?" Charis asked cutting off Michael. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh-Well, Downtown, Snakes, Hilton, Plaid, Skin, Pearl, Sphere," Michael said flinching at every Factor name. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't even have contact with them!" Charis growled. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, but a lot of Phoenix members have been crossing over to their territory. You know how they are about that. Especially Snakes," Michael retorted. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They just want a reason to hate me," Charis whispered shaking his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Baby Doll raised her hand, as if asking for permission to speak. Well write in her case, Charis nodded at her as she began to write on her chalk board. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em'Why not give them one?' /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm starting to like your girlfriend." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "It's been three hours since she left. What do you think their doing?" Sally asked pacing up and down the small room. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know, but he seems pretty hooked on her." Milo replied flicking through an old book she had found in the kitchens. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A bit edgy don't you think. How he just liked her. I mean-," /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kasey, we all know that you're still in love with him. And yes we're sorry about what happened to Jen but will you please just get over it," Milo sighed angry that Kasey kept doubting the plan. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jen was your fault and you know it! If you hadn't of asked so much of her maybe she'd be alive!" Kasey snapped back. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My fault! How exactly is it my fault?" Milo retorted rising from her bed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't be daft! You asked her to kill Charis. K I L L!" Kasey replied sounding out every letter of kill. Milo glared back at her before storming out of the room. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nice one," Amy sighed shaking her head. Kasey smiled at her, throwing herself down onto her bed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You want to start mass murdering people?" Michael whispered, eyes popping out of his head. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are. You. Mad?" Liam asked staring back and forth between Baby Doll and Charis. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We can start off with small places. Homes and such. Only of people we know have been saying shit about us. Once they get scared we can hit the big places, you know schools, supermarkets and so on," Charis explained. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How exact are we going to pull of killing these people?" Michael asked shaking his head and scoffing. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We aren't. The girls are." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They don't know how to put up a fight let alone kill people," Michael laughed throwing his head back. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We can teach them. It'll be short though, just small skills. Nothing too big. And it'll have to be from Lennox," Charis nodded. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait why Lennox? Lennox is like the bread-winner in the family." Michael frowned. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because I'm shutting it down Michael. Five girls tried to escape, one managed to get away but Blue killed the rest of them. I'm gonna be bringing him here, taking the girls out and selling the place." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is no way I'm living with that lunatic," Liam scoffed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There is a way. And you will find a way," Charis sternly said sending a hard stare towards Liam. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So what do you want us to do?" Michael asked changing the subject, and not wanting to anger Charis any more. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""By next week, I want the boys here. The Lennox girls can stay in the cellar. From there you can train them, once they are ready we can get this show started," he explained. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This is mad," Michael sighed getting up from his seat. "I guess I'll go and phone them. Tell them the news I guess." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't add in the killing part. We don't want to scare them ... away." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah because they feel so safe already," Liam mumbled following Michael out of the door. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once the door had shut, Chairs turned to Baby Doll smiling. "We make a perfect pack, don't you think?" He asked. Baby Doll nodded her gaze turning anywhere but to him. "Me as the Alpha, the Betas as the boys and the omegas as the girls. And you my Luna," he whispered itching closer to her chair. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She bolted up, clutching her chalk and board. She quickly scribbled a messy 'emsorry, house duties,' /emand headed for the door. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh and just to let you know. My rooms available whenever you need it," he added gazing up at her. She frowned confused at his chose of words, but shrugged it off and headed back towards the girls bedrooms. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"So sorry that took so long! My ideas just keep piling on top of each other but don't worry this won't be one of those fanfics where everything happens at once! I promise you that. Anyway, vote, share, comment what you think etc. I'll see you guys next time!/span/span/em/p 


End file.
